Pregunta indiscreta
by Luriana
Summary: Solo fue un enamoramiento cuando eran niños pero la pregunta "¿Te hubiera gustado tener que besar a Tom Felton?" hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta que lo que entre ellos habia era algo mas que "Cosas de niños"...TomFeltonxEmmaWatson


**Hola! Se perfectamente que esta clase de fics estan prohibidos pero no pude evitar escribir uno. **

**Asi que si me cancelan mi cuenta ya sabran la razon.**

**De todos modos disfrutenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Tom Felton es de Jade Gordon pero daria todo porque fuera mio y si no se puede pues que sea de Emma :D**

* * *

><p>-Mi pregunta es para Emma- dijo una reportera levantándose de su asiento- ¿Podrías comparar el beso que tuviste entre Daniel y el que tuviste con Rupert? Y ¿Te hubiera gustado tener que besar a Tom Felton?<p>

-Debí haber sabido que preguntarían eso- respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

Si, de seguro sabia que le preguntarían acerca del beso entre Daniel y entre Rupert, pero nunca se imagino que le preguntarían acerca de Tom Felton, estaba claro que fue un error haber confesado que se enamoro de Tom. Más en ese momento, no es que aun lo estuviera pero era las clases de preguntas que no le gustaría contestar. Así que sin darle importancia, prosiguió a responder la primera pregunta.

-Bueno, Daniel no está aquí así que no será tan difícil- dijo sonriendo- besar a Daniel, besar a Harry tenía que verse como un efecto de la mente de Ron, obviamente tenía que ser pasional, estábamos cubiertos de pintura plateada y rodeados por muchas cámaras y aparatos que lanzaban humo. Fue muy extraño.- se quedo calladas por unos segundos- besando a Rupert- esos labios emitieron una sonrisa y miro a su compañero de reparto que también sonrió- aaah, estábamos rodeados por cámaras enfocándonos todo el tiempo, estábamos mojados y nos tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo. Nos hemos visto como hermanos desde hace 10 años pero sabíamos que esto tendría que pasar en algún momento, aunque no deja de ser extraño. Sonrió- eso es todo.

Emma solo estaba dispuesta a responder a esa pregunta, no había olvidado la otra pero que iba a decir: "No, obviamente no" o diría "Si, me hubiera encantado". No creyó relevante la respuesta así que no pensó en decirla.

-¿Y Tom, que está sentado aquí?-el actor que interpreta a Lucius Malfoy, Jaason Isaac tomo la palabra.

-Gracias Jason- dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

"¿Le hubiera gustado tener que besarme?" Pensó el actor.

Aunque lo disimulaba y pareciera que no le importaba en lo más absoluto, en lo más profundo de su alma se moría por saber la respuesta. Porque aunque nadie lo sabía, hubiera dado todo por ser Ron Weasley o Harry Potter. No es que no le gustara ser Draco Malfoy, pero ese personaje no le ayudaba mucho a acercarse a Emma. Esa niña que desde hacía 10 años había robado su corazón, pero que los productores le habían dicho: "Solo tienen 13 años, esperen a que crezcan".

Emma rio y se sonrojo

-Su hermosa novia está sentada entre el público entonces no lo creo- dijo la muchacha evitando la mirada con Tom (cosa que con Rupert no hizo)- yo a mis 12 años si, sin dudarlo. Yo a mis 21 no.

De nuevo evito la mirada de Felton que le lanzaba una mirada de tristeza y decepción.

¿De verdad ya no sentía nada por él? Era triste ver como todo lo que en el pasado habían sentido –si, tenían 13 años pero habían sentido algo- se iba desvaneciendo y ambos trataban de hacer su vida por separado.

-¿Qué se siente?- dijo David Heyman interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tom

-Me rompió el corazón- bromeo Tom.

-¿Habrá golpes entre Jade y Emma?- pregunto el productor divertidamente

-No lo creo- respondió Tom.

Emma sin quererlo, alcanzo a escuchar la pequeña conversación entre sus compañeros y en el tiempo que las preguntas durante la conferencia eran dirigidas a otras personas ella pudo pensar y analizar las palabras que dijo como respuesta.

"¿Su hermosa novia" Pensó Emma que sin querer esa pregunta había delatado mucho más que su respuesta de: No!

No se arrepentía de haber dicho que Jade era hermosa, porque lo era; tenía un cuerpo muy estético y unos ojos que daban envidia sobre todo cuando brillaban ante la presencia de Tom, no es que Emma tuviera mucha experiencia en el enamoramiento. Solo se había enamorado una vez pero todos decían que esa no valía porque tenía 12 años. Pero podía percibir la sonrisa de Jade y su mirada cuando Tom estaba cerca. Quien como ella que podía tener cerca a alguien como él, guapo, inteligente, talentoso, divertido.

"Ya, Emma concéntrate" se reprendió así misma ante sus pensamientos totalmente fuera de lugar.

"¿Su hermosa novia?" repitió.

El haber dicho eso había sido una advertencia, había sido –según ella- un escudo para justificar su mentira. Respondiendo: "Diré que no porque su novia está aquí"

Otra pregunta hizo que sus pensamientos se perdieran y que se concentrara de nuevo en la conferencia. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar- como hacía desde que tenía 12- en Tom Felton.

Después de una hora, la conferencia termino pero por última vez: Rupert, Emma, Evanna, Bonnie, Math y Tom irían de fiesta.

-¿Y Jade?- pregunto Rupert a su amigo

Tom dudo en contestar porque Emma estaba cerca, no podía decir: "Me dio la oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos a Emma"

Flashback

-Si no quieres no voy- dijo Tom a su novia mientras hacía esperar a sus amigos

-No, amor- contesto la morena sin mirarle a los ojos- tienes que ir, tal vez sea la última vez que puedas estar con _ella-_ Tom la miro dudoso- confió en ti, solo creo que necesitas decirle que a ti también te hubiera gustado tener que besarla- Jade alzo la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos claros que tanto amaba.

Sin decir nada más lo beso, le tomo la cabeza y se perdieron en un beso largo y profundo. Sin quererlo Emma volteo.

-¿Segura que quieres ir?- pregunto Bonnie a su amiga

-Claro que si Bonnie, no me perdería nuestra última fiesta-respondió Emma y se giro rápidamente.

Ver ese beso le había dolido e inconscientemente rogo por ser Jade.

Fin Flashback.

-Se sentía un poco mal- aseguro Tom, no era una mentira.

Conocía a Jade y sabía que la pregunta hacia Emma la había incomodado. Porque desde que empezaron a salir Jade sabía que no podría competir nunca contra ese "Flechazo" que se había dado entre la protagonista y el villano.

-Ya Emma-pidió Evanna al contar cuantas copas había ingerido su amiga- ¿No que solo había sido atracción física?

-Nadie me creyó cuando dije que estaba enamorada de Tom- comenzó a decir Emma- "No te puedes enamorar a los 12 años" me decían todos, trate de creer eso y trate de ver a Tom como a un amigo, por eso me gusta decir en las entrevistas que me enamore de Tom Felton porque se que se quedo en el pasado-Emma tomo otro trago- pero esa maldita reportera me hizo recordar cosas y preguntarme si el sabrá lo mucho que me duele mentirles a todos diciéndoles con una sonrisa que era cosa de niños cuando en realidad para mí era mucho más que eso- finalizo dejando caer su copa.

-Y yo me pregunto si sabrás lo mucho que me lastima verte rehacer tu vida y ver que has olvidado nuestras "cosas de niños"- dijo Tom llegando al lado de la muchacha-

Emma giro la cabeza evitando la mirada de la misma forma en que lo había hecho horas atrás.

-Siempre supiste lo que sentí por ti- dijo ella pidiendo otra copa- y nunca te atreviste a hablarme, si ya sé que teníamos 12 años- se apresuro a decir la castaña evitando que Tom le repitiera algo que había escuchado mucho tiempo- pero ahora tenemos más de 20 y tú sigues sin actuar.

-Es que no era bueno para la película que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger fueran novios- aseguró Tom tomando un trago de Vodka.

Emma lo miro, analizando la estupidez que acababa de decir, pero tal vez tenía razón.

-No creas que no lo pensé- dijo Tom- pero David no me dejo, dijo que traería mala fama. Que tú tendrías que estar con Rupert o Daniel. Entonces conocí a Jade y vi que tú también comenzaste con una relación por tal razón nunca insistí.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?- preguntó Emma

-Porque puede que esta noche sea la última que te vea, mañana salgo para Los Angeles y no podía irme sin decirte que fuiste mi primer amor y que eso nadie lo cambiara. Que fuiste con la primera que reía sin razón, con la primera que el tiempo no me importaba, con la primera que soñé y que eres la única persona de la que Jade tiene miedo- concluyó Tom esperando una contestación de Emma.

Emma suspiro y dejo su copa a la mitad, se levanto de su asiento y jalo por la muñeca Tom.

-Sera la última vez que nos veamos- aseguró ella y se apoyo en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar los labios de Tom.

Tom la sujeto por la cintura y agacho su cabeza para besarla. Se besaron.

No les importo Jade, Harry Potter, la conferencia. No les importo nada más que sus sentimientos ocultos por de 10 años. Probablemente las fotos saldrían al día siguiente en todos los periódicos, probablemente Jade lo entendería o tal vez lo dejaría.

Todo eran suposiciones nada era cierto o conciso. La única cosa que realmente sabían los dos era que ese momento lo habían deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabían que el primer beso que ambos dieron debió haber sido así, entre ellos dos.

Se separaron, se rieron y se miraron.

-Suerte en tu vida- dijo ella y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes volverle a besar.

En el segundo beso, a diferencia del primero, no cerraron los ojos. Se contemplaron y se tocaron.

-Dile a Jade que es muy afortunada al tenerte- dijo Emma de nuevo.

-No te vayas- pidió Tom.

Salieron de la fiesta y se dirigieron al departamento de Emma puesto que en el Tom estaba Jade.

Una Jade que lloraba, una mujer que sufría porque el amor de su vida en esos momentos se estaba entregando a otra persona. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso era lo que Tom necesitaba, lo que Tom quería y que estaba segura que después de esa noche ella sería la única en su vida y ya no tendría que competir contra la sombra de la famosa y hermosa Emma Watson.

Emma despertó a la mañana siguiente envuelta en sus sabanas desnuda y feliz. Vio la figura de Tom alado de ella y lo beso para despertarlo.

-Tu novia y Los Ángeles te esperan- dijo Emma en susurro.

Tom abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa de Emma, le tomo un mechón que le caía sobre la frente y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Amigos?- preguntó

-Como siempre- respondió

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que les parecio?<strong>

**Ami me encanto hacerlo, me gusto poner a Jade con una personalidad comprensiva yaunque Tom piensa que le tiene miedo a Emma no es asi porque Jade esta segura de que Tom volvera con ella cuando la noche termine.**

**Pues esto es un poco como yo veo las cosas entre Tom y Emma, tal vez estoy loca pero yo creo que aun se quieren y que en efecto porque Jade estaba ahi fue porque Emma dijo lo de su novia.**

**Supongo que si han visto la entrevista jaja me encanta la carita de Tom cuando concluye la respuesta de Emma y me encanta como Emma no lo voltea a ver.**

**Al principio solo se iba a quedar en un beso pero era muy poco para estos dos asi que los mande al departamento :D**

**Mmmm creo que es todo.**

**Continuare con mi libro de vida para la escuela jaja**

** ~Luriana~**

**¿Review?**


End file.
